


첫눈이 오면 (When the First Snow Comes)

by forthemyoui



Series: "좋지?" "응, 좋아" / Our Hands in Her Pocket [5]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 09:52:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13679301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forthemyoui/pseuds/forthemyoui
Summary: Upon Sana's request, Nayeon spends the first snow holding a half-empty yogurt cup in one hand and Sana's hand in the other.





	첫눈이 오면 (When the First Snow Comes)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NikMaxwell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikMaxwell/gifts).



It’s difficult to say what time it is. It’s probably sometime between three and five in the morning. It’s still dark out basically, and most of the members only fell asleep maybe an hour ago, but Nayeon hasn’t been having good sleep and as she enters the kitchen, blinking, she realises there’s another member who hasn’t been having good sleep either.

“Did you wake up?” Nayeon asks as she goes straight for the fridge.

“Nope,” Sana says, sucking the yogurt off her small plastic spoon as she speaks. “I just haven’t gone to sleep yet.”

Nayeon’s about to answer, but having scanned the second fridge rung and found it empty, she turns to look suspiciously at Sana.

“Sana, how many of those yogurts have you eaten?”

Sana blinks up at Nayeon through her glasses, shimmying down on the kitchen stool so she can reach the trash can and kick it away from her.

“Just this one.”

Nayeon sighs, hopping onto the stool next to Sana and opening her mouth. “At least share this one. I bought these, you know.”

Sana automatically scoops out a large chunk of strawberry with yogurt and feeds it to Nayeon, who closes her eyes and hums in contentment. It was Nayeon who had bought the entire carton of yogurt; she had about four cups left in the fridge and not one person in the dormitory, not even their manager, dares to touch the things Nayeon’s bought for herself. Apparently Sana’s either having a bad day and supposes the trials of later justification will be worth it, or she just likes sticking her hand in the big cat’s mouth.

Beside Sana, Nayeon turns into a purring, domesticated house-cat who only play-bites and swats at things half-mindedly out of boredom. Nayeon opens her mouth again and Sana entirely forgoes feeding herself so she can attend to Nayeon. When Nayeon is satisfied, she starts talking again, albeit quietly, because everyone else is still asleep.

“So, what are you doing up? You know we have to wake up at six, right?” Nayeon reminds her.

Upon Nayeon nudging her hand towards herself, Sana feeds herself a mouthful of yogurt. “I was going to go to sleep but then when I went out to use the toilet at like, two, I saw that it was snowing. The first snow.”

“First snow?” Nayeon looks over to the window in the living room.

It’s snowing. Little flakes sail on the wind softly even though Nayeon suddenly registers that it’s almost howling outside. That side of the house must be shielded from the wind direction, Nayeon supposes. It’s nice, but now it more reminds her of that there isn’t quite the time to realise these things are happening around them, much less make plans to enjoy them.

“When it’s first snow in Korea, we call friends or lovers immediately and make promises go meet outside within the next hour,” Nayeon tells Sana, leaning her head against Sana’s blue pyjama-clothed chest. “I used to meet with school friends or just with family. Does this happen in Japan too?”

Sana shakes her head. “We’re not as excitable about first snow, if it even happens in our region.”

“I must have gotten a Ka-Talk about it,” Nayeon mutters. “If it happens in the wee hours, people go out for drinks or a late night snack, if they feel up to it.”

“I think I was around _Garosu-gil_ once when it happened,” Sana recalls, “with some trainee friends. You know the plastic sheet they give you to cover your outerwear at barbecue restaurants? I’d brought that back out with me after _samgyeopsal_ so we pretended it was a romantic rainy day… after tasting snow, of course. It just tasted like dirty water.”

Nayeon laughs her low, gravelly laugh into Sana’s pyjama shirt collar. “That’s because that’s what it is - dirty water.”

“You must’ve done it before!” Sana whacks Nayeon on the shoulder.

“Maybe when I was an elementary school kid,” Nayeon concedes.

“Who would you call first now?” Sana asks, staring at Nayeon with those expressionless and perceptive eyes again; Nayeon sometimes feels like Sana’s gazes might give her kind relief, might shake her stomach till she wonders if those are _butterflies_ she’s feeling, might cut her, and this sort of stare makes Nayeon feel like Sana could slice her chest open in the most harmless, bloodless manner, if only to observe, unjudging, Nayeon’s inner workings.

“ _You_ ,” Nayeon says in her whiny teasing voice, reaching up to squeeze Sana’s chin in her hand.

Sana only smiles the sort of bare minimum that’s necessary to make any other think she’s playing along well, but Nayeon kind of knows by now when Sana isn’t in the mood for their usual sort of banter. After all, they’re similar in that both of them exert energy in making others laugh, making others happy. It seems much more natural for Sana, though, and it doesn’t seem to Nayeon that she experiences that gap where one looks upon themselves in the middle of saying something to a group, beside themselves, and wonders who exactly that is. It’s nice to be around Sana, even if it puts a mirror up to her own face and then also lets her see new things, things that aren’t in her that are in Sana. It’s exhausting being confronted by the truths, but Sana’s presence sometimes is like an indifferent balm.

“You said it,” Sana says, oddly serious even with a joking tone as she sometimes is, “so the next first snow you’ll have to call me, yeah?”

“We’ll probably be stuck to each other even then!” Nayeon points out.

“Just call me!” Sana insists, Nayeon being incredulous once again at how Sana is serious about the most trivial of things.

“We’re spending the first snow together right now!” Nayeon lifts her head from Sana’s shoulder.

“There’s not an ounce of romantic atmosphere, though,” Sana says, rubbing her chin.

“First snow isn’t just about that!” Nayeon laughs, placing her hand on her stomach. “Besides, I let you have all my yogurt. That’s really romantic.”

“You didn’t exactly give it to me!” Sana protests.

Nayeon rolls her eyes, sitting up completely now and much more awake. Somehow at night something of a public space has become a private one.

“Should I get you a carton on the way to meeting you at the next first snow?” Nayeon teases.

Sana nods several times.

Nayeon’s eyes get hooded as she places her elbows on Sana’s lap and moves closer. “I don’t let just anyone get away with stealing my food, you know. I was planning to bring yogurt to schedule tomorrow and you _know_ how I hate it when my plan to survive schedule doesn’t work out.”

Sana looks back at her smugly. “Really? I thought you just laugh embarrassedly because you’ve forgotten how much food you _actually_ have left stored and then have to have the managers go out to get you something from the convenience store.”

Nayeon narrows her eyes further at Sana and then scooches closer so she can wrap her arms around Sana’s waist. “Eh, whatever. Feed me the last bit.”

Sana obediently picks up the cup, managing with Nayeon as an obstruction as one might a pet which has laid its head down on you and fallen asleep. She looks at the watery contents and mutters under her breath that it’s all sort of melted anyway and probably warm.

“I’m going to cool it back down,” Sana says, tapping Nayeon’s arms so she moves.

Nayeon resists, making an odd noise to show her stubbornness.

“Fine, then come with me.”

Nayeon gets up as Sana does, but Sana doesn’t head for the fridge. In true Sana fashion, Sana heads for the living room, Nayeon tucking her chin into Sana’s shoulder and a little too comfortable to express her confusion. But when Sana starts to try to work the latch on the window next to the massage chair in their living room, Nayeon starts to get the picture.

The lightening night ahead is still a good canvas for the snow, and while Nayeon fears the wind that might slap them in the face if they were to continue, Nayeon covers Sana’s hand with her own and shows her how to open the latch. Then her hand returns to Sana’s waist.

“This is the funniest thing you’ve ever done,” Nayeon says as the wind blows into the living room and they flinch, almost shrieking in the night.

“Hold my hand,” Sana says as she puts her hand holding the yogurt cup outside.

Nayeon reaches for the hand at Sana’s side.

“Oh my gosh, not that one,” Sana berates her and shakes the hand holding onto the cup outside.

“Yes, master,” Nayeon mimics the voice of a timid servant and places her hand over Sana’s.

This is the strangest picture, Nayeon thinks. Usually they have all the curtains drawn and all that is the living room’s focus is the television and the massage chair. And then this is probably a window to the outside, expanding the space they have to themselves by tenfold, hundredfold. Even the air compressor and vents on their neighbours’ rooftop look perfect as part of the scene, quiet in the wind. And then their touching hands gripping a pink plastic cup of strawberry yogurt as their finger joints begin to freeze and lose feeling.

“Is this the romance you were looking for?” Nayeon asks.

“Yeah, I like it,” Sana says straightforwardly.

“You really are a special sort of person.”

“ _Unnie_ too,” Sana replies. “You like this, right?”

Nayeon remembers asking Sana this exact line once before, and she answers exactly as Sana answered then. “I like it.”

As their fingers freeze over and Nayeon half-feels their hands beginning to shake, Sana turns her head towards Nayeon and gives her one of her joking flirtatious looks that mellows into something a little more difficult to fathom, the slight parting of the lips, gaze falling to Nayeon’s mouth and then back up to Nayeon’s eyes. If that series of small, minute actions had been voiced instead, it would have been too much of a step they would never come back from, but suggestive wordlessness puts the ball into Nayeon’s court, and this feels so outside of reality that Nayeon _can_ imagine kissing her. Probably most shocking and most thrilling is that she does.

Nayeon almost regrets that she can’t hold Sana’s cheek as she does, but she doesn’t really need to, because it’s a quick, chaste kiss. Sana’s hand comes up to cover Nayeon’s one on her stomach, and Nayeon can finally sense Sana’s nervousness when the hand still inside the (somewhat) warm living room shakes and tenses through them pressing their lips together.

“My hand is tired,” Sana whispers as they separate.

“Oh my God,” Nayeon says in response.

“Want to have yogurt?” Sana asks.

“Wow, I-”

Sana clutches onto Nayeon’s hands so Nayeon can’t whirl away and reel from what just happened between them.

“Yeah, okay, let’s have yogurt,” Nayeon says breathily.

“You’re cute, _unnie_.”

“And you’re mad,” Nayeon responds as they draw their numbed hands in and look into the cup of yogurt.

“Oh, snow got into it,” Sana notes.

“I guess that would have happened since we held it out in the snow.”

“Let’s taste it,” Sana says, scooping a bit and feeding it to Nayeon first.

Nayeon’s face crumples like she’s had something sour. “Cold. Sour.”

“It’s good,” Sana says, nodding to herself. “It doesn’t taste like dirty water.”

Nayeon slaps Sana on the shoulder and then hugs her tighter, opening her mouth for more.

“There’s no more,” Sana whispers, looking at Nayeon’s mouth steadily again, this time way more daring and way more certain.

Nayeon doesn’t resist when Sana answers her request for yogurt with a kiss instead. This time Nayeon gets to suck gently on Sana’s lower lip, tasting Sana briefly with her tongue. Nayeon can feel Sana’s breath on her face, contrasting with the temperature of the draft from outside. They each taste of strawberry yogurt, but the faint taste of each other is probably more interesting than that.

When they come apart and look at the scene of a neighbouring house and thinning snow-drift outside, it’s as if a drawn out single moment is approaching its denouement. Nayeon feels unsettled and yet refreshed, and even though this is new, it feels so indisputably _right_. There has been no better experience of the first snow.

**Author's Note:**

> Good listening: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0Gb14PcUuIY
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day.


End file.
